Fate is cruel
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: "If only you could be with you, I miss you, need you here, I love you"


"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Hazuki must have heard that a least a few hundred times, pushing through the crowds of people in the town center ignoring all the angry responses from the people she shove out of the way. Right now noting was going to get in her way

"Dammit" Hazuki glanced at her watch. She was already running late. "I promised I'd be there!"

Failing to notice the girl slipped on a side walk causing her to hit the cold ground. Seething the girl viewed her outfit which now had dirt marks and rips all over it. Hazuki ignored it. It was too late to change what she was wearing. Hazuki picked up her self and continued running. Hurrying the dark haired girl jumped a fence ripping more of her outfit.

"Come on" Hazuki viewed her watch again which was now cracked and broken.

"There it is" Hazuki saw the white building, hopping over a car the girl narrowly avoiding getting hit by another vehicle

"Oh Hazuki there you are!" Lilith stressed "Where were you? You're late!"

"I was stuck in traffic. So I had to run all the way here" The teenage girl told

"I thought you were just getting cold feet" Lilith crossed her arms viewing the girl's tattered suit. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing" Hadzuki inspected her torn jacket

"Come on lets hurry it along! She's been waiting in there for you for last half hour!" Ken stressed, the little bird seeming to have appeared from nowhere

"Oh right!" Hadzuki moved past the blonde girl

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Lilith raised her eyebrow

"Of course I am" Hadzuki Paused at the building's doors turning to the librarian "I love her"

"It's a big commitment to take" Lilith warned "You know if it doesn't work out... I'll always be there for you" Lilith posed seductively

"Thanks, I guess" Hadzuki stared at the girl before pushing the doors her tie Hadzuki Walked down the aisle the dark haired girl glanced at the woman in the white dress standing at the alter.

"Hatsumi" Hadzuki looked into the other girl's eyes "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I did wan-"

Interrupting her the other girl placed her finger over the black haired girl's lips. Hatsumi closed her eyes smiling at the other girl.

"You look beautiful Hatsumi" Hadzuki told admiring the girl's dress

Hadzuki smiled back at the other girl feeling the tears down her face, the other girl wiped the tears away.

"Oh good you're here!"

Hadzuki looked at the Arya who was dressed in minister's clothing.

"We're a bit over time on the whole ceremony thing" Arya explained "Why don't I just skip straight to the end? That's the only bit of this whole ceremony that anyone cares about"

Both girls nodded towards the silver haired boy

"Very well. Hatsumi do you take Hadzuki as your partner in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Hatsumi simply nodded answering the boy's question

"And Hadzuki do you also take Hatsumi to be your partner in sickness and in heath, Till death do you part?

Hadzuki glanced into the eyes of the woman in front of her, holding back her tears

"I do" The black haired girl spoke

"Then by the power invested in me, I now declared you wife and err...wife" Arya finally spoke

"I love you Hatsumi" Declared

"I love you too, Hadzuki" Hatsumi responded

"You may kiss the bride" Arya informed

Understanding the black haired girl pulled the other girl close kissing her passionately

* * *

"Hatsumi!" Hadzuki called out Jolting up from her lying position looking around. She was in her living room. She must have fallen asleep on the sofa. Hadzuki looked at the TV. It was playing some romantic film where the main characters where about to get married.

"It was just a dream" Sighing the girl turned off the Television. The black haired girl glanced outside seeing that it was morning. Figuring she must have slept until the morning Hadzuki entered the bathroom. Hadzuki picked up her toothbrush seeing only her own toothbrush instead of Hatsumi's with it. Hadzuki continued to brush her teeth looking in the mirror. It had been at least 4 months since she had last seen the silent girl.

Hadzuki rested her arms on the sink glaring at the figure in the reflection in the mirror. Everyday it seemed she missed the girl more and more. The dark haired girl clutched on to her chest looking into the mirror, expecting, hoping that she would see Hatsumi in the reflection. Clenching her fist, the girl slammed her fist into the mirror causing it to crack. Hadzuki felt the pain coming from the cut in her hand from punching the mirror. The dark haired girl stared down watching her tears fall into the sink below her.

She would have given almost anything to see the girl again. Even if it was only for a few seconds.

_'I Want to see you again, to hold you' Hadzuki begged ' To tell you I love you"_

* * *

Eve read through the book sighing. The girl admitted that she herself wanted to be with Hazuki as well. But she knew there was no way that it was possible. Eve closed the book her tears falling onto the cover of the book.

"I love you too, Hadzuki"

* * *

**A/N **

**I finally got to watching yami to boushi to hon no tabibito this week and boy, was it amazing and really sad. I couldn't watch it without at least writing something on it. In case anyone didn't figure it out from the massive hints Hatsumi and Hadzuki were getting married in Hadzuki's dream. **

**P.S I intended to make this a one-shot but I might do more considering how much I enjoyed the anime. ****So should I just leave it like this? ****I'm gonna leave this as incomplete in case I change my mind.**


End file.
